


Art for Line of Duty

by st_aurafina



Series: Art [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Relationships: Lionel Fusco/John Reese
Series: Art [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/794610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Art for Line of Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Line of Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195676) by [branwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyn/pseuds/branwyn). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/vT1vRiB)

Resources:  
Textures by Mellowmint, Gender, Sirius SDZ  
Brushes by Endless Deep, Midnight's Touch  
Fonts: Ostrich Sans Inline, Brackish Pond, both from Dafont  
Screencaps from Screencapped.net 


End file.
